Event venues, such as convention centers and hotels, frequently do not have permanently installed seating within meeting and exhibition spaces. This allows for more flexible configuration of such spaces by event organizers and exhibitors. Accordingly, portable seating must be brought in when desired. Various styles of folding or stacking chairs are well known for use in such situations. While these can score high for portability and installation, such chairs often earn poor marks for comfort and aesthetics.
Significant improvements in comfort, appearance and design flexibility can be offered by portable, modular furniture, such as is disclosed in the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,652, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. While existing modular seating offers several advantages over folding or stacking chairs, further improvements are possible.